creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Nanii1113
como mi primer creepy les voy a contar un sueño que se me presenta repetitivamente. no se porque lo eh tenido tantas veces pero trato de hacerme la idea de que solo es un sueño y que todo es producto de mi imaginacion...espero... estaba en una habitacion oscura , luego se prenden las luces , estoy parada en una plataforma de forma cúbica de color rojo ,con un fondo oscuro (como un videojuego). de repente aparecen otras plataformas con las mismas caracteristicas; pero en ellas , estan parados mis amigos y algunos familiares ( 2 personas por plataforma). quedamos mirandonos tratando de comprender que pasaba.todos tenian un compañero y el mio era mi mejor amiga... de repente aparecen titulos en color rojo que dicen: fear is a conspiracy. Finish the game and you will master-.-el miedo es una conspiración. Termina el juego y lo dominaras-. no lo entendi al principio , para mi solo era un titulo mas, ya que raramente aparecian en mis sueños cosas asi. cuando empezo el juego por decirlo asi, todas las plataformas se movian hacia adelante llevandonos a nuevos mundos : ''en el primer mundo... ''todo era completamente distinto habian luces y pequeñas manchas oscura's ,y debiamos hacer distintos retos por grupos , todos pasaron las pruebas ecepto el grupo numero 3, compuesto por dos de mis amigos'' en ese momento se apagaron las luces y se escucho una vos malebola y escalofriante que decía : -lo unico que les di fueron tres censillas pruebas y no las cumplieron , ahora ustedes van a pagar! -claramente le hablaba al equipo que fallo! una sombra negra se llevó a los dos chicos a una habitacion iluminada y blanca manchada con sangre. se serró la puerta de tal manera que se escucho un golpe fuerte y seco todos quedamos en nuestras plataformas mientras esto sucedia, y sin poder hacer nada quedamos atónitos por los gritos de dolor de nuestros amigos. claramente estaban sufriendo , pero no podiamos saber quien era la persona capas de cometer tal delito ,ni que estaba haciendo con ellos. de repente las plataformas comenzaron a moverse y nos transportamos a otros mundos distintos , en los cuales pasaba exactamente lo mismo pero a distintas personas . asi hasta el ultimo nivel en el cual solo quedaba una plataforma,mi plataforma.Estaba con mi amiga llorando y gritando por la muerte de nuestros seres queridos , en medio de la oscuridad . al parecer en el ultimo nivel no habia nada ... hasta que e repente aparecieron mas plataformas(vacías) formando una escalera y se visualizo una frase que decia: are already close only ends this level.-Ya están cerca sólo termina este nivel-. con mi amiga nos miramos y nos decidimos a proseguir , solo queriamos terminar con esa locura. bajamos las escaleras hasta un boton que decia :finalize lo precionamos y luego aparecio una persona . una persona cuya cara no pude ver , solo me veia mi cuerpo , es decir a mi y a mi amiga mientras la veíamos, era como si yo estubiese fuera de mi cuerpo ( en el sueño) observando desde otro lugar. no podia ver su cara pero si pude escuchar su voz y esta vez no en ingles, sino en español!! nos dijo: -ambas hicieron un buen trabajo pero no es suficiente, siguen teniendo miedo lo cual no lo soporto, y les voy a hacer un favor ,voy a ayudarlas a terminar con ese miedo que las tiene tan atormantadas, el mayor miedo de cualquier ser, la muerte. en ese momento la terrible voz empezo a reirse de tal manera que daba una sensacion de escalofrios ya que aquella era una risa malebola y tenebrosa de repente ese personaje de, '' la voz '' sacó un arma y sin que notras pudiesemos hacer algo para evitarlo nos disparó .tornandose todo oscuro como una pantalla negra aparecieron unas letras rojas que decian : '' ´´esto es solo el principio, cuidate , cuando salgas , cuando estes sola , cuando tengas miedo, CUIDATE!... GAME OVER'